Ripple Effect
by Pagan
Summary: Sophia flips does more than make her one of the pack...they break the calm...just one stone into the pack's carefully laid heirachy causes ripples
1. One

AN: This is the first fic I've written so hopefully you enjoy it. I don't know all the Wolf Lake Episodes (I only saw a few) or any history that might be behind it but I do know I liked the program that had an entirely too short run and I also know that I don't own the show, so to those that do I'm only borrowing your characters for this fic.   
  
This story takes place after Sophia's Date (to which i'm placing on a Saturday) where Luke physically assaults her date and she runs off showing signs of change. Enjoy  
  
Eclipse  
  
A soft knock was Sherman's only warning before Sophia Donner quickly entered his office, quietly closing the door behind her, "You missed class today, Ms. Donner." He glanced up from the papers before him to watch her as she paced before his desk. She no longer wore her glasses as she flipped the night before, both her hair and her complexion held a knew flush to them that was only found within the Skinwalkers. It was her eyes that worried him as she glanced around at anything but him, "Please sit your making me dizzy."  
  
"I know you talked Dad through helping me with my flip. Thank you." Sophia said quickly taking the seat he offered. She still hadn't looked up at him as she pulled the creme color WLSD envelope from her pocket, "I don't want you to tell anyone what color I am. I'll tell Mrs. Cates myself but none of the younger Skinwalkers must know. Here is a letter to my teacher's, I'm going camping until Thursday. It says some bullshit about a family emergency that I had to attend. Dad will be returning here after he drops me off. No one is to know where I am so I'm not telling anyone." Taking a deep breath, "Last night during the changing process I had two vision, one of my mother and another of..."  
  
"Of what Sophia?" Sherman asked taking in her body language, he didn't need to the extra sensitive senses of the Skinwalkers to know that this was really bothering Sophia. She couldn't seem to sit still her hands and body seemed to constantly be moving, the Sophia he watched grow up had perfect discipline of her body that's why she was able to control her animalistic reactions for so long. "What did you see?"  
  
"The picture was split. On one side was a woman, human, standing in Sunlight and another a wolf standing beneath the full moon they were both staring at me then the two pictures began to merge and then there stood a white wolf and a woman with dark hair, I didn't see her face. There were both bleeding and battered. The woman cried painfully about being lost and the wolf howled this terrible sound that broke my heart. That was the last vision I had before I flipped. An eclipse was in the sky above them." Sophia sped out her words tripped over each other as her voice seemed to lower with each word spoken until it was no more than a whisper, "what does it mean?"   
  
"An eclipse? What did you feel when you saw this picture?" He asked her watching her lean forward in the chair, "Sophia look at me."  
  
Sophia raised her head and looked into his eyes, there was a panic there that could only be found within the hunted, "Scared, angry, alone, cold and needy. I felt confused and lifeless." Sophia answered as she rose from her chair quickly. Her hand flew into her pocket and another envelope, this one white with an orchid imprinted on it, "Please give this letter to Lucas Cates. I have to go I don't want anyone from the hill to see me." She walked over to the door and opened it slightly, "I'll see you in a few days." And as quickly and quietly as Sophia Donner entered she left.  
  
Sherman stared at the two letters before him and then looked at the door where Sophia had just left. He thought about her dreams, trying to wrap his brain around the warning bell that went off as she mention eclipse. The bell rang for his special biology class when it clicked in his mind.   
  
"Shit." He picking up his suitcase he tossed the two letters in and proceeded to his class. He needed to do more research before he told anyone about Sophia's dream, he also need to get to the Donner girl before she did something stupid. 


	2. Two

Thank you for the great reviews. Here's another chapter I hope you enjoy. I know the color's been done a lot but I think its poetic justice that I make Sophia that color.  
  
All normal disclaimers apply and for those who are Wolf Lake fans if its possible can you please inform me of a place I could read all the episodes so I don't make a mistake. Thank you.  
  
For you reading enjoyment....Chapter 2 of Eclipse  
  
Sophia stood in front of the Cates residence a little apprehensive of what she was about to do. Vivian Cates was Alpha of the pack and Sophia was about to stand against her on something she holds dear to her....Luke's Future. She knew Vivian Cates could very well kill her but she wasn't going to back down, taking a deep breath Sophia knocked on the door. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself like she learned in Yoga but when the door opened to reveal Vivian Cates, she knees felt like jelly and she felt like running.  
  
"Sophia?" Vivian Cates said confused at the sight of the Sheriff's daughter as her front door but not as shocked as she was when she noticed the girl's father was sitting in his truck filled with camping gear in the drive way.  
  
"I would like to have a word with you concerning your son Lucas." She announced to the woman taking advantage of her confused state to grab the upper hand in this conversation. 'Thank you debate and drama classes', she thought as her voice came out strong even when she was shaking inside.  
  
Vivian looked over at the young woman before her. She smelt the change in Sophia as well as the fear but more importantly she smelt the challenge coming from the young woman forcing her wolfen sense to react, "In my office then." She opened the door wide and motioned for Sophia to enter and noted with pride as the girl never looked back to check with her father. Vivian led Sophia through the halls passing the living room and library before opening the door to her office. "How might I help you, Sophia?"  
  
"By my scent you know I flipped. I thought my color was pretty until I discovered the significance behind it. Now I just wish I was gray." Sophia told her letting Vivian figure it out for herself.  
  
"You're white." Vivian said with a smile purely predator. Sophia suppressed a shudder as she could practically hear the woman's though process. "You do know this-"  
  
"That you think I'm the mate of the next Alpha, ergo your son Luke and that is where the problem begins."  
  
"Problem?" Vivian asked her voice toneless as she stared at Sophia. Sophia's tone and manner spoke of anger, regret, and determination. The challenge in her scent rose and combined with lust made her animal reactions even harder to suppress.  
  
"Before I made the flip your son made a claim on me....mating claim, according to my father, through his interfering on aspects of my personal life that do not concern him. He spends most of his time following me around making it impossible for anyone else to show interest. I imagine you were told about my date Saturday night, Luke flung my date, let me clarify that, my human date several feet away from me in the middle of the street because he kissed me. My father told me this was a mark of possession and I'm here to inform you that I will not allow it." Sophia watched as Vivian's eyes flashed gold before she continued, "I know that all you've done is to ensure Luke becomes Alpha one day and that having him mated with me will ensure that but Luke can't be trusted to keep his penis in his pants as human or wolf and I won't mate within someone I don't feel I can't trust."  
  
Vivian's eyes returned to normal as she considered what Sophia didn't say, "You never said you didn't want him."  
  
"I want him. I want him a hell of a lot more than the hill bimbos he fucks. I've always wanted him even when we were younger, I can safely save I loved him enough to protect him with my life and would still probably do it now." Sophia answered truthfully.  
  
"Loved? Past tense?"  
  
"I can't say I love him now because with love is trust and as I said earlier I don't trust him but I do care deeply for him. Especially now that's he's shown a side of himself that isn't the flipped egotistical asshole that thrive on picking on half-breed Sophia and bullying defenseless humans just to make an image for himself as a strong Alpha." Sophia snapped out the last sentence her scent switching to hurt and loneliness.  
  
"Sophia, I'm-"  
  
"Don't make excuses for his previous actions or anyone else I the pack. My father was part of the pack, he fell in love with a human, my mother and had me. My father you forgave when my mother died, no longer a reminder of his straying but none of you would spit on me if I was on fire because I was still a piece of my mother...a piece I will never be ashamed of." She knew her snappish behavior would land her in a heap of trouble but she didn't really give a damn about the consequence as tears began to fill her eyes. Sophia stopped herself taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she was losing control and to finish this discussion the way she wanted to she had to maintain the upper hand. "The only person who paid me any mind was Luke and that was probably because the teacher kept sitting us next to each other in hopes of me keeping Luke out of trouble. He was my friend until his big flip and then he became on of you and I became the same shameful reminder of my father's sin and no longer his friend Sophia."   
  
Vivian watched the girl and waited for her to continue, her heart when out the girl before her as she knew her words were true and felt shame at them...even if she was a half-breed Sophia was still part of the pack. "I digress in my reason for coming here. I won't make whit Luke until I'm certain that the moment I turn my back he won't be fucking any of the hill bimbos. Also I won't until he can prove to me that I'm not some prideful conquest Prestley seems to think I am to him and that he wants me."  
  
"You and I both know Luke wants you," Vivian informed her sitting back in her chair, "he's told me so. What you see before the younger pack isn't what is seem behind these door or within these walls."  
  
"Sex isn't what I mean, Mrs. Cates." Sophia answered ignoring woman's other statement. She knew there was more to Luke than what he showed to the Pack and at school, their few talks proved that to her but...she left that train of thought for another time. "I'll sleep with Luke, I want to sleep with Luke but until he makes the commitment that I want I'll be free to sleep with others as well. If he doesn't make the commitment I'll mate with someone else." Sophia said that with a certain finality to it as she rose from the chair and started towards the door. 'Luke won't allow that', she heard in her mind. "Your son wants to restrict my actions his will be equally restricted." The threat rang through the air.  
  
"I'll discuss this with Luke." Vivian told Sophia admiration and hatred for the young woman who could ruin her plans filter into the air, "Why come to me with this?"  
  
"A man goes to the father for permission to try and claim his daughter. I went to his mother. I already have my father's permission in exchange of the camping trip I'm going on."   
  
Vivian beamed at Sophia's admission, 'Mat Donner won't be a problem then,' but quickly sobered at the thought Sophia might. "Sophia you know I won't let you jeopardize my son's position."  
  
"Vivian Cates, the pack already has one white wolf it doesn't need two so if you're threatening me you better kill me because I won't bend on this." Sophia informed her, "I'm white, he needs me and no matter how much I want him I don't need him." With that Sophia opened the door and left the office with her scent of challenge, lust and fear lingering, leaving her mark and declaring her position to the Alpha.  
  
"You are definitely Matter Donner's daughter." Vivian said listening to the truck drive off and getting her instincts under control. "Now how to broach this with Luke," she wondered getting up and going about her business as Alpha Sophia's challenge still lingering in her mind. 


	3. Three

I was inspired to right more...thanks for the rest of the reviews and thank you Sapphira for giving me that site to get the rest of those episodes for.  
  
Eclipse Chapter 3  
  
Lucas Cates was beyond pissed. Pissed being a mild word to describe that one of the many emotions he was feeling. His hands clenched tightly on his steering wheel, crumpled in one hand was Sophia's letter. The week had started bad and was already getting worse two days into it.  
  
Sunday, his mother tore him a new asshole about what he did to Scott and his lack of control in handling the situation. That was directly after he came home from his all night vigil at Sophia's house hoping to get a glimpse at her in wolf or human form after listening to her moans and screams in pain for hours. When he finally did it as only to hear her tell him to go home.  
  
Today was worse because he got glimpses of Sophia and her changed scent for only a few moments between classes. He couldn't approach her because she was surrounded by humans and he was expressly forbidden to be around her and them together if he couldn't control himself.  
  
He was fine until he walked into Blackstone's class where he was handed a letter form Sophia shortly before Blackstone announce her flip and his surprise test. He opened the letter when he was sitting in his history class. It was the cause of his present state of rage, passion, pride, astonishment and pain before he rushed out of history class to his car and started on the mad drive towards his house to stop Sophia before she left. He clenched the letter tighter, he had read it three times unable to believe what he read by the third time he knew what it said word for word.  
  
'Lucas Cates,  
  
You are presently on your way to history or in history. I imagine Sherman announced my flip to everyone. You weren't there for my flip and that's the way I wanted it. This was something I only wanted to share with my father and no one else but I will let you in one something now one else is to know yet (AND KEEP THIS TO YOURSELF!), unfortunately I'm a white wolf.'  
  
'Unfortunately', the word annoyed him but not as much as 'white' excited him. Sophia was rare as both a person and a wolf just like someone as great as her should be.  
  
'My father explained the significance of the white wolf. Then he told me about Ruby and what being a white really meant. I won't be claimed by the pack not through you or my color not when I can't trust either with my well-being or to be loyal to me as I would be loyal to them.'  
  
Presley flashed through his mind and he knew what Sophia really meant, 'I can't trust you.'  
  
'I want you Luke. I want to mate with you, sleep with you and more importantly I want to trust you enough that I don't have to wonder if you're being faithful to me when I turn my back I don't trust you so until I do everything I want with you is nonexistent.'  
  
Lucas was upset and hurt by this but from the paper he could smell Sophia's pain and that hurt him more.  
  
'I care for you a great deal but I wonder if Presley is right that I'm a novelty for you once you've slept with me, I'll once again be the half-breed zoo-bait white, that everyone loved to hurt since your big flip 2 years ago and before my change this year.  
  
I timed this letter perfectly so by the time you get to this point I'd be at your house having a similar but more forceful conversation with your mother. Mating with me ensures your Alpha position and I'm willing to help both you and your mother protect this position provided a few things are met my way on your part. I'm not asking for anything hard so discuss it with your mother, she knows what I'm talking about.'  
  
This worried him, Sophia wasn't like this she wasn't this aggressive it worried him. He hoped nothing happened during this conversation between his mother and Sophia.  
  
'Let me tell you this though, the claim you placed on me I now place on you. There are people throughout the school watching you, in town, the lodge, even the woods. These people are there to report to me if you are with Presley or any other bimbo in any way, shape, FORM. You wanted to place restriction on my life before my flip, I'll place them on you now.'   
  
'If any report I get indicates or I even smell a female on you, your clothes, in your room or on your locker. I'll mate within someone else...both Sean and Randy are pretty hot, you know.  
  
If I don't I'll willingly mate with you when I get back Thursday provided you agree to my terms.  
  
Love, Sophia  
  
BTW don't go looking for me Thursday I'll find you.'  
  
Luke sped into his driveway causing the breaks to squeal as he sped to a stop. He jumped out and smelt Sophia scent in the air -- challenge, lust and fear were most dominant. The scent still lingered meaning he just missed her by no more than 30 minutes. Stalking towards his door he was a paper taped to it addressed to him written in Sophia's hand.  
  
'Luke,  
  
I hope you didn't kill yourself driving too fast because you wouldn't have caught me no matter how fast you drove. Didn't you think I had this planned perfectly.  
  
XOXO  
Sophia'  
  
The paper folded beneath his hand as he reached for the knob and slammed his door open.  
  
"I take it the young Miss Donner got to you as well," his mother said from the stairs.  
  
"She challenged me!" Luke bit out holding the two papers in front of him.  
  
"Do either of those explain why she was here?"   
  
"Vaguely." Luke answered with a sight, "I don't know what's going on with Sophia she isn't normally like this."  
  
"How would you know?" His mother asked him.  
  
"I know Sophia, Mother. She is my friend."  
  
"Really," Matt Donner's voice drawled from behind them. In their door way stood Matt and Sherman. "When would she have known that? You weren't her friend when you first flipped and called her a half-breed. When her grandfather died last year and I was unreachable. She had no one to call she couldn't call you because no one on the hill wanted to be tainted by having a half-breed friend that was more human than wolf." Matt took a deep breath, "for some reason Sophia still wants you."  
  
"This conversation can wait till later. Right now I need to talk to the three of you about Sophia and her dream. Did Sophia tell any of you about her dream?" When they all answered negatively, Sherman shook his head, "we better head to your office, V." Vivian nodded and led the way closing the door behind Sherman as she entered. Sherman sat quickly and pulled a book out of his suitcase and motioned for everyone to sit. When he had everyone's attention he carefully explained Sophia's dream. He flipped through the book and turned it to the pages that displayed Sophia's dream. "A long time ago one of the old keepers drew this from a vision they had. It says that wolves are of the night but the day belongs to the humans so the wolves took their form and tried to blend in during the day but they never truly could." Sherman turned the page to reveal a picture of an eclipse, "The eclipse represents a wolf that feels lost from the pack so tries to seek a place among the humans but they lose there as well when both options fail there is only two choices left. When Sophia saw this it was a white wolf...there are only two white wolves in our pack." Sherman stopped their with a dramatic pause causing Matt to break the silence.  
  
"Dammit Sherman! Stop with your dramatics and tell us what those fucking choices are!"  
  
"Go off and Die alone or creating a place for themselves within the pack." Sherman answered solemnly his age written in his voice.  
  
"Ruby's gone off and Sophia is challenging...what does this mean?" Lucas asked quietly the two most important women in his life were in danger.  
  
"I don't know." Sherman answered "I don't know." 


	4. Four

I don't know anything about Sophia's mother so I made a life for her...the usual disclaimers apply....i can't afford to own WL I'm a full time college students and textbooks are a killer...so I'm just borrowing the characters.  
  
For the people who reveiwed thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you are enjoying this story.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
Sophia breathe in the air around her. It wasn't Wolf Lake air, this belonged solely to her and no one would be here to bother her about the pack or her choices while she hiked to the cabin. She had her father drop her off at secret path just so she could enjoy the beauty of this in peace. Through out the entire morning he was determined to change her mind about Luke and her decision to join the pack as his mate. As if anyone could change her mind about this, she wanted Luke and nothing he could say would change that. Though she did take his warning about challenging a male wolf into consideration but she didn't think I'd be so bad being claimed by Luke even if he was a little forceful about it...she might enjoy it.  
  
Looking around Sophia was happy, everything was going as planned and now she would be able to enjoy some quiet time in the beauty that was her land. The land originally belonged to her grandfather, it was purchased by his father for him as a place to relax. It was because this cottage her mother decided to visit Wolf Lake a neighboring town and she met his father. Her fascination with the beauty of wolves drove her to explore the small town and land named for her favorite animal. So she cherished this land as it was a means to her creation.   
  
The road to the top of the hill and parts of the mountain belonged to her. It was the ideal place to get away and think. It held good memories of her mother, the one time her mother brought her up here was during the pack political battle on the hill before Willard Cates took over. This was the last place her mother spend time with her before she died, so it was more than special it was sacred.  
  
She wouldn't have to worry about the pack here, no one knew of its existence. No one knew anything about her mother or the position she held among the Seattle elite, otherwise they would have known this was only a small part of her inheritance. Her great grandfather was a prime investor in several small companies in the 50's that were now multimillion dollar companies. His money was willed to his three grandchildren after his son died two years before she born. Her mother Maria was granted the cabin, a huge trust and various stocks in the many companies. Her uncle Michael was granted the land in Florence her great grandmother was born on, a trust and stock as well. He lived in Florence happily with his wife and four children, he was the one who sent her the application for the university. Her uncle Anthony was the oldest and inherited the company and all the remaining stocks. He was in charge of Sophia's inheritance until she turned 18, which really wasn't a problem for her considering all she had to do was ask for any amount of money and he provided it for her five minutes after her request.   
  
She could just imagine what the kids on the hill would think if they knew. They wouldn't believe it because she worked at the lodge dinner but she only did that to keep her busy being different and having no one to really hang out with a girl had to keep busy homework didn't fill up enough time and cleaning the house couldn't be done every day. Besides her father asked her to keep it a secret and she was presently reaping from the benefits of that secret. If anyone knew she was here they would send someone to-  
  
Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of rustling leaves behind her, "Whoever is there you're trespassing on private property!" Turning towards the sound she wasn't shocked to see a wolf, she expected her father might pull something like this but she didn't expect to see Ruby Cates. "You look terrible, Ruby. Come on let's get you to the cabin and cleaned up." Sophia started towards the cabin but stopped when she realized Ruby wasn't following her, "My dad's not at the cabin you'll be safe. Safer than you would be in these woods." Sophia turned and started again not turning to see Ruby was following her. When the cabin was in sight she quickly rushed towards it and shuttled in Ruby behind her. "Would you like to eat or shower first?" She asked her back towards Ruby as she bolted the door.  
  
"Eat, please." Ruby's alto voice replied quietly. Sophia quickly removed the two sandwiches from her bag and handed them to Ruby.  
  
"I'll make sure all the utilities are running fine then I'll run you bath upstairs in the guest bath and grab some of my clean clothes for you to use. Lucky for you I just bought a whole set of knew cotton underwear for you to keep...hopefully they fit." Sophia said taking off the backpack, "Go up stairs the first door on the right when you're done. You'll be using that room as long as you are my guest."  
  
"Your dad?" Ruby asked as she devoured the Roast beef sandwich in front of her. "You flipped. Why are you here?"  
  
"An agreement with Dad and he won't be coming back up here. I'll be taking the trooper back into Wolf Lake but before I do that I'll get more supplies for you."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Us whites have to stick together, we are very rare you know." Sophia answered her before starting towards the back of the cabin leaving a confused Ruby to stare after her. A few minutes later footsteps alerted her to Sophia's return, "Eat." Sophia ordered as she passed her picking up two black suitcases on her way and went up the stairs. Ruby heard a door open and close before she finished her first sandwich and started in on her second. She heard water running upstairs and heard Sophia leave one room and enter another, "After your bath do you mind helping me set up the cabin?"  
  
'No.' Ruby answered mentally unable to speak with a mouth full of sandwich between the two rooms and Ruby heard the water shut off and Sophia started down the stairs. "I gotta call my dad and let him know I got to the cabin safely. It'll be a quick call and then we can talk. I have some question if you don't mind answering them."  
  
"I don't mind I have a few questions of my own." Ruby answered as she stood and headed up the stairs, "First door on the right, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Sophia called before heading over to the phone and dialing, "Hello Dad. I got here safely." She was quiet for a while. "No, I don't want to talk to him." Short silence again, "Yes, everything works fine. Ran a bath the hot water works fine." Another bout of silence, "I don't want to talk to Luke, Dad. I told him I'd talk to him Thursday." Silence again before Sophia screamed, "I know you didn't just snatch the phone from my Dad. I said Thursday...No, I'm not...Don't take that tone...I don't care!...Luke, please try to understand I need time to think alone and a person can't be alone there...no. Forget it! I'm hanging up." The phone slammed in the cradle and Sophia stomped back into the entrance way grumbling about stupid malesand picked up a the plastic grocery bags. "Next time you want to listen in on my conversation, Ruby, just stay in the room." She called up the stairs before she started back to the kitchen. Her only answer was the door slamming upstairs.  
  
Sophia entered the kitchen and as disgusted by the mess but then again it had been a year since her or her father went up to the cabin. Opening one of the heavier shopping bags she pulled out the Fantasik, Comet, Brillo and a bag of assorted sponges. Turning on the sink she let it run for a while corking the drain and letting it fill with water. She poured the Comet and sprayed Fantasik everywhere before she started to clean.  
  
Cleaning helped her think whether it was the tables at the lodge or her house she was most inspired when she was doing something productive and cleaning was the easiest thing to do. Now she needed to think about how to approach her objective - Luke. Her original plan was to go to Luke's last class on Thursday and then go to his house with him drop of his car back a bag and drive him to the cabin in her trooper but with Ruby staying here that wouldn't work. She didn't want to be just a romp in the public woods on the hill where anyone or wolf could just watch. Maybe Ruby would be able to help her re think her plans. Nobody knew but before Ruby escaped from Wolf Lake she use to baby-sit Sophia and they use to talk. Ruby paid her the greatest of compliments she told her never to give up because she knew she was going to be something special. Now if Ruby would only come out of the bath so she can ask-  
  
"Ask me what?" Ruby asked from behind her startling Sophia, "You were broadcasting your thoughts."  
  
"What to do about your brother?" Sophia asked tossing a wet sponge to Ruby, most of the kitchen was cleaned but it would work faster if two people would work at it.  
  
"I'm the wrong person to ask for romantic advice. I married a wolf I hate to protect the man I love."  
  
"Who is absolutely miserable without you." Sophia informed her turning to face Ruby, "John talks to me, he considers me a friend of sorts. He told me he could never be happy again without you. I think if you told him he would take this well."  
  
Ruby's eyes tears as she smiled at Sophia, "Thank you. I needed to hear that even if I can't do anything about it. Vivian would kill him if she even suspected."  
  
"Then we need to figure out a way to make him part of the pack or at least under pack protection."   
  
"He's human he wouldn't be able to survive any attack from them. The only way to do that is for me to marry him but I can't they'd kill him before we got to the alter. I'm a white you understand what that means to the pack don't you?" Ruby asked uncertain of how much Sophia really knew.   
  
"My father explained it to me," Sophia answered quickly it wasn't a topic she wanted to discuss. "Sherman's human and he's part of the pack."  
  
"He's our Keeper, John isn't."  
  
Sophia smiled wickedly, "But that doesn't mean he couldn't be. After all Sherman had to be chosen by the previous keeper, no one really knows how that process works but we know Sherman isn't the first keeper. He's not that old but he's old enough to start training an heir or another keeper....early retirement you know."  
  
Ruby smiled, "Then let's clean house we are expecting a gentleman caller."   
  
Sophia smiled, she wanted everything to be perfect for Ruby and John, they deserve it and maybe they could help make everything perfect for her and Luke. 


	5. Five

Normal disclaimers apply...thank you for the reviews.   
  
Chapter Five  
  
Sherman couldn't stop laughing; today had been on of the most entertaining days of his life.  
  
The day had started entirely too early for his taste as the cell phone that was anonymously delivered to his door step the night before rang at the crack of dawn and proved to be very enlightened person on the other line...it was Sophia. She had called him with a lot of ideas and even more questions. He always knew Sophia was smarter than the others he had intended to make her his heir if she hadn't flipped but the moment she had shown signs he decided to work on another problem within the pack, Ruby.  
  
Which was why he found it a pleasant surprise when Ruby got on the other line with Sophia. Ruby trusted him, she confided in him about her love for John so he made certain to find a way for John to find his way to Wolf Lake and hopefully Wolf Lake. Unfortunately the boy brought too much attention to himself as he flashed his police wit and determination around town.  
  
He was glad when he befriended Sophia, he would have pushed him in that direction. Sophia being half human and in love with a full wolf could understand the heartache involved behind the separation rules of the pack. A rule she cleverly managed to find a solution around, a solution that worked for two problems - Ruby and John as well as a way to keep Ruby content within the pack.  
  
No one knew the truth about the white wolves and keepers were only allowed to answer the question of the white wolves themselves concerning the legend. The pack and the wolf herself never guessed the truth - the white wolf wasn't mate for the Alpha but was born as a challenge against the structure of the pack. White Wolf in its rarity meant change was to come, the pack having an instinct about this decided to mate the white to the Alpha in hopes that he would be able to bend her to the laws of the pack...it had worked until Ruby and now Sophia. There were two whites and that meant change was inevitable.  
  
Sophia was already starting the change by challenging the Alpha of her generation and boy was she pulling a number on him. She had already begun her challenge to Luke much to his enjoyment. Sherman chuckled again as he settled himself in his living room with a glass of whiskey and the memories of what had occurred that day in school and class.  
  
It begun with the gift Luke found in his locker. An expensive WWII brown leather bomber had been placed in his locker wrapped in silver and placed in a wolf gift bag. In it was a note from the sender, he heard it read allowed by one of the teen pack Sara, 'Button up its going to be cold those lonely nights - SD'. Sherman had positioned himself directly across from Luke's locker to observe the reactions...especially Luke and Presley at Sophia's request. He watched as Luke's nose reacted to Sophia's scent on the jacket, he brought it to his nose and smiled. Sophia had worn it before she wrapped it and placed it in the bag ensuring that no other scent would contaminate it. Movement from Presley caused to lunge for the jacket but Randy and Sarah blocked her. Randy with a silent order from Luke and Sara as a favor to Sophia. Sara was Sophia's spy on Luke and with her dislike of Presley that made her a great ally to her recently flipped friend.  
  
Luke put the jacket back in his locker and locked the locker. Yesterday he had changed the lock and ordered Presley and everyone else to keep away from it. Everyone went on their way to class and nothing truly eventful happened again until lunch. Where a woman in a white coat and a pair of jeans was leaning against Luke's locker holding a large box with the name 'Lune' written in bright blue on the box in one hand and twirling her keys on one finger with the other hand. "You Lucas Cates?"  
  
"Yea." Luke answered cautiously before she thrust the large box into his hands. "What's this?"  
  
"Miss Sophia must really like you if she had chef Randall go through all that trouble." The woman answered before leaving. Everyone had started to circle Luke, he imagine the smell of the three-course lunch made by a five star chef would do that to anyone especially if they had extra sensitive wolf sense. Sherman watched, as Luke looked both confused and amazed at the box in front of him before he opened his locker and threw his books in and started into the cafeteria.  
  
When Luke got to his table there where silverware, plates and glasses on a silver placemat. No flowers though, she didn't want to overdo it when she had them set up the table. They left the note that Sophia had faxed to him on the center of the plate. 'Dear Luke - Hope you enjoy lunch! Chef Randall made all my favorites for you as my request. Reports have been good so he's a way to reach me. My cell - (687) - Sophia - 1. Call me tonight.'  
  
He watched Luke's face turn red and believed it was the first time he's ever seen Lucas Cates blush. Thankfully he had brought his digital camera, Sophia would just love a picture of this. It was after he flashed the picture he started laughing. Luke had caught him, the boy's eyes had flashed for a moment as his face twisted with a threatening and horrified expression that was rather cartoonish and comical. He shrugged his shoulders at the boy and motioned for Luke to sit causing Luke glare at him. He watched as the others at around Luke boxing him in - Sara to his left, Randy across from him, Chris next to Sara and Sean next to Randy making it impossible for Presley to get anywhere near him.   
  
Sara pulled a black box from her book bag and passed it to him as she whispered something in his ear. Luke had cornered her yesterday and revealed to her that he figured out she was Sophia's contact in the woods among the Hill kids...especially after she clumsily pushed Presley into the Lake when she started to head in Luke's direction causing the poor girl to go home and change her clothes. Luke nodded at Sarah placing the box between him and the wall to keep it out of the others reach before he opened the lunch that was delivered to him. He pulled out a ceramic bowl with a plastic lid on it and the aroma of soup filled enhanced the smells around them causing everyone to drool in Luke's direction. The next thing he pulled out was an aluminum-covered plate opening it revealed a NY Porter House Steak with grilled vegetables. His stomach growled but Sophia had sent him something similar for lunch that was waiting for him in his office. The desert was what killed Sherman; a few years ago Sophia had brought back a special desert for both Matt and himself from Seattle- Death by Chocolate. Since that day Sherman had never truly appreciated another chocolate desert again as nothing could compete with that artistic masterpiece. It was at that point Sherman left the cafeteria and ran to his office, hoping the desert would be there.  
  
The rest of the day was pretty comical especially after he discovered Vivian had spoke to all Luke's teacher about Luke and instructed them that she'd prefer her son was paired with a male student or Sarah until Sophia returned as she was his tutor and she didn't want Luke distracted by the other girls. With both his mother and Sophia ensuring his abstinence it wasn't a surprise that Luke was in a horrible mood by the time he reached Sherman's class. Sherman stood at the front of his classroom and laughed as guys boxed in Luke as he was shuttled to his seat...Presley had not been allowed near him yet.  
  
For the science Class both Sophia and Ruby had asked him to do something different. They wanted him to discuss mating rituals and divorce within the pack to the younger generation. They wanted there to be no misunderstanding or confusion when they accomplished the rest of their plans among the pack as the younger would reveal it to the older this lesson and the word would spread among the pack causing a bit of discomfort for him but he could easily way that it came to him to teach this everyone would believe him except V and Matt but they wouldn't discredit him in front of the pack. Besides how could he resist the bribe of 'Death by Chocolate' Sophia had sent to sweeten their agreement.  
  
When he began his lesson he watched as Luke stiffened and looked murderous the entire lesson. Sherman only smiled at the young wolf and continued until the bell rang where he was cornered by Luke with a question, "You spoke to Sophia."  
  
"This morning at dawn." He answered happily as he left the room leaving Luke with a warning, "I'd avoid Presley and lodge especially if they are going to be within the same vicinity as you." He found out later the young cub didn't listen to his warning. He wondered how pissed Presley had to go home and change her wet clothes two days in a row. Kit, Sophia's friend and confidant at work at three accidents that always seem to catch Presley - soup, soda than coffee. It just seemed to be a rather slippery day for Kit and a bad clothes week for Presley.   
  
Sherman finished his whiskey and glanced at the clock it was 11:15 pm. He pulled out the cell phone Sophia sent to him earlier that day. It was time to put the John Plan into effect. John was home now as pack keeper/watcher he had to know where all the town's top players are. At the moment John was a top and dangerous player. Another anonymous phone call to his cell phone with direction to Sophia's cabin. Followed by a deceptive message on the website John had for Ruby's search saying someone had spotted Ruby in New York City posted on the site would lead the pack members that watched him off John's tail and straight to New York hopefully giving the plan time to work. The message would of course be posted by a fake on-line persona with hotmail to give every indication that the imaginary person was actually a New Yorker. It would be the same persona that purchased said cell phone, with a stolen credit card number, which made the phone call to John's cell phone. Of course said phone would disappear never to be seen again once he finished with this call.   
  
He started dialing and listened as it rang twice times before John Kanin's sleep-deprived voice spat out at him,"Do you have any idea what time it is?"  
  
"Do you want Ruby?" He asked disguising his voice as he did the first time. "If you want her listen carefully and follow everything I say."  
  
"Oh great! Another sick game one of you people in this town are playing." John said his voice low and deep with both threat and excitement.  
  
"You have a tattoo written in Japanese on your lower back. It says 'A true warrior walks a path of honor, never is he swayed by promises of deceit.' from one of your favorite Japanese movies you saw in college. You have two copies the movie in DVD and VHS."  
  
"Where do I go? And what do I do?" John asked seriously.   
  
Sherman knew that the only person who knew about that tattoo was Ruby and she was the only person who knew what it meant and where it came from. "Pack enough clothes for a few days, you're leaving within five minutes of this conversation. Write these directions down and don't say a word about anything I'm going to tell you. I'll repeat the directions twice don't repeat them back to me, take the pad you're writing them on with you and tell no one not even Sheriff Donner where you are really going. Leave a message on his answering machine saying your going to New York to look for Ruby. When you're ready to take down the directions say Ruby's name loudly. Followed by the word where."  
  
"Ruby! Where?"   
  
Sherman pulled the phone away from his ears for a moment before he gave John the direction. He had to give the boy credit he was a good actor. "You have the directions now. There will be a girl standing at the gate it won't be Ruby but she'll show you the way up. This is what you have to do now. Say now, 'Central Park West by the 86th street entrance. Right?' pause then say 'Thank you.' Then hang up."   
  
"Central Park West by the 86th street entrance. Right?" A Pause and then Sherman heard "Thank you." And the phone died on him. Sherman got up and walked over to his home phone and called Sophia's cell.  
  
"Yes?" Sophia's voice rang musically through the phone. "How did it go?"  
  
"It went through. The day was interesting got the pictures I sent?"  
  
"Yes, I printed them out and I'm going to put them in a book. He's cute when he blushes. Thank you for the pictures. I have to go I have a Internet chess date." Sophia told him, it was a code she developed. Ruby didn't trust Tyler not to have Sherman's phone bugged or tapped...so she thought up this idea everyone knew Sophia played chess with an inmate on the Internet. So it wouldn't be strange if she said that rather than 'I'll send the message now.' "Bye Sherman! I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Yes, its Thursday I said I'd be back on Thursday." 


	6. Six

I do not speak Italian so anything written here in Italian was translated on Altavista.com, so if its wrong and doesn't make sense please tell me...maybe you can help me correct it. Thanks for the reviews and I'll try to update as quick as I could but I am a full time college students so papers and work tend to occupy much of my time but that's for all your motivation it continues to inspire me.  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Ruby walked down stairs and glanced into the living room. She saw the TV was on mute and heard Sophia on the phone, "Sì, lo zio I capisce e sono molto spiacente io non sarò attendence all'università ma Firenze non è il giusto posto affinchè me sia."   
  
Walking into the living room, she watched as Sophia motioned for her to be quiet. "E che cosa circa Sophia successivo? Ho farlo tenerli iscrizione fino a che non sia più conveniente per voi," A strong baritone voice rang through the speaker phone.  
  
  
Sophia sighed before she began, "It può mai essere... zio Michael, dovremo rifinire questa discussione più successivamente che devo prendere la cura di un certo commercio ora dò la zia Rosalind ed i vostri capretti un bacio per me. Dica al headmaster che gli avrò lle scuse convenzionali per nella posta presto. Amili "   
  
"Ti amo ugualmente speranza che di Sophia I conoscete che cosa vostro fare. Arrivederci." The Baritone voice answered and them she heard the dial tone. "What language?"  
  
"That was difficult. That as my uncle he teaches astronomy in Florence." Sophia said hanging up the phone on their end. "Italian, it is a requirement to go to the University of Florence that one speaks perfect Italian. A teacher from UniFi was flown to Seattle by my uncle to test me to see if I spoke Italian well enough to attend. Not that it matters now since I won't be attending."  
  
"Another experience lost to tradition," Ruby grumbled as she plopped unto the sofa. The cabin was quiet with the exception of the shower running upstairs, John was in the shower. Ruby smiled at that thought. He arrived at a quarter to 12, Ruby was alone in the cabin anxious for his arrival. She had been alone since 11:30, Sophia had gone down the end of the grounds near the highway to wait for him. Those were the longest fifteen minutes in her life, all thoughts and doubts about Sophia's plan started to spring up in her head. The 'what ifs' sang through her mind -- what if he was followed; what if he doesn't understand; what if he does understand and won't accept it...they ended when he walked through the door behind Sophia dropped his bags and hugged her. The minute she felt his strong loving arms wrapped around him as he kissed her and heard him whisper how much he loved her in her ear...she knew everything would be fine especially after they had to be reminded by Sophia that the bedrooms were upstairs and the hall was no place for what they had started. The VCR clock read 2:30 and she was blissfully happy for the first time in weeks, glancing over at Sophia she was the crushed expression on her face. "He didn't call did he?" Ruby asked as she watched Sophia staring at the cell phone in her hand.  
  
"No, he didn't but that's okay I'll see him later today." Sophia said dejectedly as she put her phone on the coffee table and unmuted the TV, "You two are a bit loud...did you get a chance to talk to him?"  
  
"No, not yet." Ruby said quietly as she heard the shower shut off. "I was going to do it now."  
  
"Don't forget he can't tell anyone about this place and the two of you can't leave it not even to go to town. I'll bring groceries up for as long as your here." Sophia reminded her just as quietly, "Do you trust you brother? Can I bring him here? If you say no I'll take him straight to Seattle, my mother had an apartment there that is now mine."  
  
"I know my brother loves me and you but he has a loyalty to the pack. Ask him honestly if you don't like his answer take him straight to Seattle if you do bring him here...I would like to see my brother." Ruby answered her as she rose from the couch. "Whatever you decide I'll support you." She said reaching for Sophia but she pulled away.  
  
"Don't touch me. I can't have your smell on me if I go back to Wolf Lake." Sophia explained at Ruby's hurt expression. Sophia walked over to the TV and shut it manually not bothering to shut off the tape. She smiled at Ruby as she passed her grabbing her keys and cell phone as she passed. "Grab a jacket." She heard Ruby call as she passed when she was in the hall. Grabbing the matching bomber to the one Luke purchased. She threw it on and yelled, "Good Luck!"   
  
Sophia didn't hear Ruby's reply as she started down the path to the Trooper. The garage was at the base of the hill which was only a 10 minute walk down. Then it was a smooth drive to the road, so within 20 minutes Sophia was on her way to Wolf Lake with a thousands questions on how this conversation was going to begin and even more on how it would end. The Scenery blurred by as Sophia drove past two counties and into Wolf Lake, her body was on a strange autopilot like her instincts were leading her and when she stopped she was shocked to find herself directly in front of Luke's house, her cell phone in her hand and it was ringing. "You want to die its past 3 in the morning." Luke's voice answered in an angry rasp through the phone.  
  
"I should leave then." Sophia replied getting out of the Trooper and sitting on the hood. The heat from its engine penetrated her pajama pants, she took off her jacket and used it as a pillow for her head as she leaned back against the windshield. "I can leave you know all I have to do is start the car."  
  
"Sophia! Where are you?" Luke asked both excited and disgruntled. "Don't you dare leave!"  
  
She smiled as she heard something slam open and closed and the rustle of clothes, "I'm sitting outside your house. How fast can you pack an over night bag for a few days and get your ass down here?" She smiled as she heard the phone fall and Luke cursing. She heard more slamming and something heavy falling on the floor before she heard the phone disconnect. Looking towards the door she watched as Luke came out the front door carrying his book bag, his shirt, the jacket and his sneakers as he walked towards her. He was dressed in a pair of dark green pajama pants, his hair was a mess and his face had a fierce passionate look....God he looked good. "That was quick. I would have given you more time."  
  
"Give you a chance to disappear again. I don't think so." Luke growled out when he was close enough. He dropped his stuff on the hood and pulled Sophia off the hood and into his arms. Sophia listened as he took a deep breath, she knew he was checking the scents on her, his possessive need to be the only male she touched or that touched her. "You smell great." He told her nuzzling her neck.  
  
"We have to talk." Sophia told him pulling away as he started to kiss her neck. "Get in. We're going for a drive. You deserve an explanation and I have questions I need answered." Sophia grabbed her coat and his bag tossing them in the back seat as she entered on the driver's side. She slipped into the seat and buckled her seat belt. "Coming?"  
  
Luke reluctantly entered on the passenger side carrying his shirt, coat and shoes, "Am I allowed to know where we are going?"  
  
"That depends." Sophia answered him as she starting the Trooper and pulling out of Luke's driveway and away from his house.   
  
"On?" Luke asked as he looked around. He watched as Sophia pulled unto the main road out of Wolf Lake.  
  
"When did you decide to hate who I was?" Sophia asked changing the subject. She wasn't ready for that question not when there were so many important ones that needed to be asked. "And what was so wrong with me that I wasn't even worth being civil to? I was your friend, the first girl friend, both words being exclusive to the other of course. More importantly you were my best friend, my mother made you cookies and you used to visit my house to play and you went from that to asshole in one summer."  
  
"You hadn't flipped and didn't show signs-" Luke began.  
  
"Do you know I didn't even know what flipping was until I came back from my vacation with my uncle and his family? Of course you know where I went if you watched the DVDs I had made for you...at the time they were tapes. I felt bad you weren't allowed to come with me when I spent the summer in Florida so I taped everything I did, all my visits to Disney world, Epcot, universal studies, sea world, the cruise just so you'd feel like you were there with me. I wanted you to feel like you were there. I thought that would make you missing the trip better but silly little Sophia didn't have a clue that her best friend would flip and stab her in the back." Sophia laughed humorously causing Luke to cringe, "After that first day, you know the one where you called me half-breed. I went home crying and asked my dad why you were acting like that. He had to explain the flip to me. My mother and him decided not to explain it to me when I was younger in case I never flipped so I wouldn't feel like I was lacking in anyway but of course that didn't matter cause I had the big bad hill kids to make me feel that way anyway." Sophia took a deep breath trying to calm herself when she felt Luke's hand on her arm, "Don't touch me. Not until you can answer my questions to my satisfaction."  
  
"Then give me a chance to." Luke said evenly pulling a paper out of his coat, "I'll start with your letter. Presley is a bitch-"  
  
"That you were fucking." Sophia interrupted turning off the main road unto another. She wasn't going to go anywhere near the cabin until she was sure she could trust him.  
  
"And you're not a novelty. You could never be a novelty you are my friend and special to me. She's just jealous because she's always known that the minute you flipped I'd drop her to be with you...even when we were younger I always wanted to be around you more than I ever wanted to be around her." Luke continued knowing responding to her interruption was pointless. "If you were ever mine I'd be completely Faithful to you."  
  
Sophia swerved unto the side of the road and put the trooper in park, "THAT IS SUCH FUCKING BULLSHIT!" She pushed the chair back and giving her plenty of room to face him, "You're a lying. Me flipping had nothing to do with what you did. Sara and a few others still remained friends with me after their flip to the extent they were willing to spy on their Alpha for a just flipped half-breed. If you wanted me you should have stood by me as my friend, I would have taken a secret friendship something that was hidden in the shadows just to remain your friend. I loved you, you were the first person on the hill to smile at me at school or try to be my friend. You even bought me lunch one time when someone stole mine. You said hello when no one else would look at me."  
  
Luke watched as Sophia's eyes were a bright gold even as the tears filled up in them. He could smell her sadness and pain, when he remembered what Sherman said about feeling lost and alone. Everyone until their flip was part of the pack, more so after but Sophia never felt part of them and now she had no choice but to be part of them. "You don't trust us, more importantly me. What do I have to do?" He reached out and wiped away her tears, she didn't pull away but leaned into his hand.  
  
"The Pack took you from me I want you back and I want you to be mine. Only mine, no flirting, no Presley, no hill bimbos, no older bitches...I know about Nancy." Sophia watched as Luke flinched, "Mine. I want you to trust me to keep us safe. Trust my judgment and not betray me ever."   
  
"You're asking me to give up my loyalty to the pack?" Luke bit out his eyes golden with anger and betrayal. He pulled away from Sophia as much as he wanted her he couldn't do that.  
  
"No because the minute you're mine and I'm yours. You are the pack, then I'll let you teach me how to be the pack. Your rules, your standards and what you consider proper pack behavior-within reason of course-I'll let you teach me. BUT before that can happen I have to trust you. So can you do what I asked or are my demands too unreasonable to agree to?"  
  
Sophia watched Luke carefully his eyes weren't glowing as intently as before but they were still observing her in a way that made her uncomfortable. She wanted him to agree. She wanted him to be with her but she didn't want to force him into something he couldn't commit to her. "I have so much I want to show you, Luke. There is so much I can give to both you and the pack but I want you in my corner."  
  
"Is anything you're going to do or that you're hiding from us going to endanger us in any way?" Luke asked her.  
  
"It was my mother's the pack has no right to it." Sophia answered vaguely. She wanted to tell him about Ruby, she knew how much he loved his sister but she couldn't betray her friend and confidant even to appease her brother. "Can you trust my judgment? If you can I'm going to take you someplace special but when I do you have to promise never to reveal what is there or where it is to anyone including your mother? If not I'm going to take you to Seattle and I'll show you what my mother's legacy to me is?" Sophia waited quietly for Luke's answer. This was her test to him, it was in her scent she was testing him and she knew it. She could smell her own emotions so she knew he had too-lust, fear, challenge, hope and maybe even love.  
  
Luke was quiet for a long while and Sophia could sense his questions as she readjusted her seat and got ready to drive to either Seattle or the cabin. Without words Luke answered her and she started the trooper and drove off. 


	7. Seven

Sorry for the Delay...I am so sorry for the Delay....projects mids projects but I finally had a chance to write the next chapter. I hope you like it.  
  
My friend told me Steak and eggs was an Australian breakfast so if its wrong tell me so I can correct it. Thank you.  
  
Usually Disclaimers apply  
  
Eclipse  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The delightful fragrance of fresh made coffee wafted under Sophia's nose awakening her from her slumber. "Coffee," She mumbled reaching out to grab the mug. When she didn't feel it pressed into her hand, she cracked one eye open and watched Ruby back out of the room with the coffee a finger pressed against her lip telling Sophia to be quiet. Ignoring Ruby, Sophia demanded again, "Coffee," She grumbled as she watched Ruby back out of the room and down the hall. With great reluctance Sophia stumbled from the bed throwing on Luke's shirt as she followed her beloved coffee wherever that witch Ruby took it. Her nose lead her to the kitchen where Ruby was making eggs in the large skillet, "COFFEE OR DIE!"  
  
Ruby chuckled as she handed Sophia the mug that read, 'I can go from zero to bitch if I don't have my coffee in the next 60 seconds'. "We really need to wean you off coffee. I'm sure we can find another way to wake you up in the morning. Sex is a wonderful alarm clock, the only buzzing that wakes you up starts deep from inside you and keeps on going until you're satisfied."  
  
Sophia ignored Ruby and climbed unto the counter near the fridge and closest to her coffee pot, "Coffee."  
  
"I take it you had fun last night. I can smell it all over you. I smelt both of you when you came in last night, " Ruby told her not expecting a reply. She learned that Sophia didn't orally function until she had two cups of extra strength Cafe Bustello. "I seasoned the steaks why don't you throw one on the grill outside for John. I turned it one already."  
  
"Steaks for breakfast?" John asked from the doorway as he entered the kitchen, "Morning Sophia."  
  
"Coffee." Sophia replied picking up her mug and the plate of steaks before heading unto the porch just outside the kitchen.  
  
John shrugged his shoulder's and walked over to Ruby, kissing her on the cheek before he headed towards the coffee pot Sophia was sitting beside.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Ruby warned him never turning towards him, "one sip and you're eyes will never close again and Sophia will tear your arm off before you managed to pour some." She listened as John began to chuckle but knew the exact moment when he reached for it...Sophia started growling.  
  
"Coffee Mine!" She heard the pot being removed from the counter and heard Sophia's foot steps return to the porch area.  
  
"Advice, take coffee solely from the coffee maker." Ruby told him point at the maker at the far end of the kitchen. Coffee already made with mugs, creme and sugar beside it.  
  
John shook his head and walked to the maker. He poured coffee for himself and Ruby adding both milk and sugar the way they like it. "I'm going to take a quick shower." He handed her the coffee before leaving the kitchen.  
  
Ruby sipped her coffee as she finished the eggs and dished them into a glass casserole dish, placing it in the oven to keep it warn beside the hash and biscuits she made earlier. She woke up early this morning and decided to cook a full meal for the people residing within the cabin. She thought the Australian steak with eggs breakfast would be enough for 3 active wolves and a human who had both the best sex of his life as well as the shock of the century. "Sophia?"  
  
"The morning possession was exercised. It's safe to come out now, Ruby," she answered with a chuckle. Ruby walked out unto the porch and opened her mouth to question Sophia but she beat her to it, "Your bother almost caused me to crash last night."  
  
"How?" Ruby asked concerned as she settled herself on the ledge across from Sophia. The porch to the kitchen was only large enough to hold the grill but no one was able to put chairs out there so they sat on the ledge, "Put our steaks on now, John likes his steak medium well."   
  
Sophia nodded adding the other steaks, "Luke decided to occupy his hands on the drive here as they were getting restless. Somehow those restless hands ended up under my pajama pants and at the band of my underwear where he found the two clips. He thought they were decorations until he figured out that hitting them both caused them to come apart. Its very enlightening experience to have your underwear ripped off you in a quick rough manner across your...um, how to say this with some sort of class....exicted self or vagina." Sophia stopped her explanation to flip the steaks. She didn't feel embarrassed talking to Ruby this way. The second night Ruby said she'd answer any question Sophia had. She didn't know what Ruby expected from a recently flipped hormonally charged virgin teenage female wolf but she was certain it wasn't the questions she asked. Her curiosity about the mating of wolves, the feeling, the things to do to make the guys hotter wasn't a topic for polite company but Ruby was almost family so it didn't matter. "That caused me to swerve off the road a bit," she continued her story, "but those hands decided to become more adventurous and as soon as two slipped in we slipped off the road. I don't recommend driving with your eyes closed."  
  
"How many time?" Ruby chuckled knowing her brother it was definitely more than once. Whenever John and her went away for long vacations and drove up there she would constantly tempt him to pull over and take a break. He could only last so long before he pulled over and they were in the back seat like teenagers in a 1950s movie.  
  
"Three times before I pulled over, parked and jumped on him." She took another sip of her coffee as she remember hands, lips, bites and a feeling of completion. She smiled as the memories and waited for Ruby to stop laughing so they could get to the important matter at hand. A few minutes later, "How did it go? How did he take it?"  
  
"He didn't run away screaming." Ruby answered humor completely gone from her. "I tried explain it to him at first and he didn't believe it so I flipped. He stared at me for 10 minute, Sophia. He didn't move, I swear if I didn't see his chest move as he exhaled and inhaled I'd swear he was a wax fixture." Ruby's tone lowered a notch, Sophia heard and smelt the fear her friend was exhibiting, "I was so scared that he was going to reject me. He didn't move or say anything. I almost wished he would have screamed and called me a monster. I stood in wolf form I wanted him to see me and not believe it was a dream. I wanted him to know it was true but after ten minutes I started to change back but he reached out and rubbed my pelt. He whispered in soft tones, he was made I didn't tell him at first and even more upset that I didn't tell him after he arrived here. He asked me to change back and I did." Ruby took a deep breath and smiled at Sophia, "You were right. He'd accept anything to be with me. He loves me."  
  
"I told you so." Sophia answered smugly removing the steaks from the grill and shutting it off. "I think your or I should go camping for a few days we don't know how Luke will respond when he sees-"  
  
"SOPHIA!" Luke's voice echoed through the cabin. Sophia flinched at the anger in it.  
  
"RUBY!" John's worried voice called at the same time.  
  
"I dreamt about him calling my name in the morning but not like that." Sophia said picking up the coffee pot and her mug as they headed into the kitchen. "Well, I did. In my more elaborate sexual fantasies concerning your brother and I." She replied to Ruby's shocked look. Above them her heard a body hit the floor and they both flinched, "Let's feed them. Its my experience, at least with my dad they're easier to deal with when fed."  
  
"Ruby!" John's voice called as he approached the kitchen. "Good you're okay," he said confused by the shocked looks they were giving him.  
  
"You floored Luke?" Sophia asked.  
  
"That doesn't matter we need to get Ruby out of here." John started grabbing Ruby's arm.  
  
"Too late. Help Sophia with breakfast." Ruby said before stepping in front of John. "Hello little brother." She heard the stove open and dishes being pulled out, 'of course they are hot they were in the oven unless you want a cold breakfast?' she heard Sophia tell John behind them. Listened as they placed everything on the tray and watched through the corner of her eye as John went for the glass pot in the coffee and mugs. "Let's go eat breakfast and we'll discuss this." She looked her brother in the eye, no matter what she was still his older sister and he knew better than to argue with her. She smiled as he took the Tray from Sophia and followed her from the kitchen to the dinning room. "I'll bring the plate and utensils."  
  
When Kanin shouted for Ruby he ignored it, Luke always thought Kanin was a few cards short of a full deck. At the sight of Ruby and John but then he remember what Sophia made him promise last night and started to get angry. "What's going on?"  
  
"Ruby, don't forget my coffee mug!" Sophia called from the dinning room as she motioned from Luke to put the tray down. 'Some things are better saved for later, Luke. Like this conversation.'  
  
'Sophia what are you up to?' Luke asked as he helped her remove the dishes from the tray. "You look good in my shirt," He verbalized for the benefits of John Kanin.  
  
'Ruby and I have everything under control.' She answered taking the plates form Ruby and setting the table, "I didn't ask for orange juice."  
  
'Ruby and control don't belong in the same sentence-' Luke crossed his arms and stared directly as Sophia trying to give his most intimidating teen Alpha look to his mate. 'Sophia-'  
  
"'Its rude to have private mental conversations at the table when you have guest.'" Ruby interrupted them both orally and mentally. "This is a self-serve cabin. Dig in." She sat down and passed Sophia a glass of orange juice. "We need to wean you off coffee, remember?"  
  
"We wean me off coffee the same we wean you off chocolate co-" Sophia started interrupted by Ruby shoving a biscuit into her mouth. She discovered the other day that Ruby as addicted to chocolate covered fruit when she made the mistake of showing Ruby where the candy was hidden and now they were down the their last box. Sophia sat down across from Luke feeling uncomfortable with his examination of her until he sat down at well. "John pass-"  
  
"No." John answered shortly bringing the coffee closer to him and Ruby. "Nice cabin, Sophia. Does it belong to your father?"  
  
"No, its my mother. Its part a small part of the inheritance I received or will receive when I'm 18." Sophia informed them serving herself eggs and hash.  
  
"Small? This cabin is almost as big as my house." Luke answered as he served himself as well. If this as small to Sophia, he wondered exactly what Sophia thought was big.  
  
"Ever heard of Hunter Investment Corporation and Industries?" Sophia asked cutting a piece of her steaks, "I happen to hold 1/3 of the primary stock as well as several grants and this cabin as inheritance as my mother's sole heir." Sophia started to eat allowing her companions to take in the information she gave them. They would be the only members of the Wolf Lake community to know this besides herself and her father. Taking another biscuit she decided to pull them out of their stupor, not matter how humorous it was watching Luke gawk it wasn't going to help this conversation. "These biscuits are great, Ruby."  
  
"You could buy Wolf Lake." Luke stated his voice still in awe at the wealth his Sophia possessed.  
  
"I've been tempted to on more than one occasion just so I would be able to evict some of the hill kids." Sophia answered smoothly revealing to him just how much of a threat she could be to his hill hoodlums, "But now that I'm part of the pack I have no reason too. Mind you my money will not go into the pack, its a clause in my mother's will, 'All that Sophia inherits is to remain within her possession never to be invested in Wolf Lake by herself or children. Unless it is concerning the acquisition of the land to which she is permitted to do as she chooses with.'" Sophia rose from her chair at the sounds of the fax machine. "I'll get that its probably my uncle."  
  
Luke watched as Sophia left. He couldn't tell his mother anything about that he promised Sophia but he had to make certain Sophia wasn't a threat-  
  
"She isn't a threat. I would have dealt with her if I thought she was not matter what everyone thinks the pack is my family and I know my responsibility to them." Ruby interrupted his contemplating. "Sophia loves you. Its even on one of her home videos here, her mother asked her what she wants and an 8-year old Sophia answered Lucas Cates." Ruby waited for him to sink in, she listened as he accidentally broadcasted his thought, 'then why-' "She feels alone. Like she doesn't belong anywhere even if she did. I felt like that before I met John. I felt like I didn't belong that because felt alone. No one could see me past the white wolf just as no one not even you could see Sophia past her mother's blood. John saw me as Ruby and love me as Ruby not as the white wolf like Tyler and the other males. I felt wanted and no longer alone." Ruby smiled as she watched her brother's face twist in shame and pain, "its your job to make Sophia feel like she belongs. The more she feels that way the less of a threat she is."  
  
"John doesn't belong at Wolf Lake, Ruby. No matter how he makes you feel." Luke explained to his sister.  
  
"He will if Sherman claims him as the next watcher for Wolf Lake." Ruby informed him getting to the point of their plan.  
  
"But-"   
  
"Looks like you and John will have the cabin to yourselves for the weekend. I'll do groceries before Luke and I leave tonight." Sophia answered returning from the fax machine holding a paper.   
  
"And we are going where?" Luke asked taking the paper from Ruby. Glancing at it he was unable to read it.  
  
"Its in Italian. My presence has been requested to attend a theme engagement party for my Cousin Ethan Hunter of H.I.C.I. and Miss Brooke Lynden of Lyden Industries at the Century Ballroom tomorrow night. I was told to bring a date, that's where you come in. I called my uncle and had him send a maid service to my apartment in Seattle and have a copy of the guest list available so I can be briefed on whose attending. Also he wants us to have breakfast with him before our fitting with Joseph Carlino."  
  
"Joseph Carlino, the fashion designer? I was him on E last week....he has a new line for fall based on the swing theme. They looked hot."   
  
"Fitting?" Luke answered ignoring Ruby's comment.  
  
"It's theme...and we will be wearing his latest fashions I'll bring something back for you and John if you give me your measurements." Sophia answered as she examined. "I wonder how you'll look hobnobbing with Seattle's social elite." She watched as Luke swallowed deeply. "Don't worry you'll be fine the cameras will love us and we'll be in the Journal first thing in Saturday morning. Now eat...I want to get everything done so we can leave earlier and do some shopping in Seattle." Sophia started eating.  
  
Luke rubbed his temples, his head hurt...information over load. 


	8. Eight

It has been forever since I updated and I am so sorry. I have the chapters in mind but haven't had a chance to get them to paper or unto computer.   
  
This chapter is Two parts (maybe). Please tell me what you think. Luke's adventure is entirely in his POV  
  
Websites for you could check out concerning Story:  
  
Homewood Suite Hotel - www.homewood-suites.com/en/hw/index.jhtml;jsessionid=45EADXTM01WXXJ31AOQ2JLQ  
  
Century Ballroom - www.centuryballroom.com  
  
Luke's suit - www.zootsuitstore.com/Shopping/assets/thumbnails/nehrusm.jpg  
  
Sophia's Dress - www.rustyzipper.com/pics/39012-D1516L.jpg  
  
Eclipse  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Vivian Cates wasn't a happy woman, even less happier Alpha and a pissed off mother. The reason for her mess of emotions sat in front of her...a newspaper and a fax. She didn't know what upset her more or which one to be more upset about. No, she knew which one, the newspaper. More importantly the entertainment section where on the first page was a blow up picture of her son and Sophia Donner in the latest Carlino Creations dancing along side Seattle's posh. Vivian picked up the paper and read the caption again, 'Mysterious Heiress of the HICI, Sophia Hunter, escorted Luc Sheridan, make a rare appearance at the engagement gala hosted by HICI and Lynden Industries at Century Ballroom donning the latest Carlino Creations.' She had always felt bad for Sophia and her situation, being an outcast among their pack wasn't easy but those sympathic emotions were wasted because where Sophia didn't fit in here she was reveled and honored among the rich. The paper listed all the good deeds performed not only by Sophia herself but her mother as well...the one woman Vivian Cates wanted to hate most in the world but couldn't...Maria Hunter was a philantrophist whose main cause was protecting the animals of the forest especially wolves. The Lady of the Forest foundation was started by Maria Hunter and presently funded by her daugther. The foundation had kept hunters out of Wolf Lake during the struggle for power minimizing the human casualities with the exception of one - Maria HUNTER Donner herself.  
  
Her eyes flashed as she threw the paper back on her desk and just stared at the picture, she had been worried for days when her son disappeared in the middle of the night and the note he left him didn't bring her any comfort, 'Mom, with Sophia see you when I get back - Luke', did nothing to calm her nerves and only made her worry more. Sophia though normally a rational and responsible female was going through a moment of complete loss of afamed rationality first through her challenge of the Alpha's family and then through the structure of the pack. Ripples had been made through Sophia's actions, the formerly united youths had now taken sides girls demanding more authority and men protesting against the shift of power. Sherman, of course, wasn't helping matters just adding fuel to the fire with his lessons on divorce and the last straw of these ripples was the other cause of her frustration - Miss Ruby Cates Creed's fax to Alpha Vivian. She glanced over the fax again and again and again, Sherman's lecture on divorce coming to mind and now this there was too many coincidences. She read the fax aloud   
  
'To Alpha Vivian Cates  
  
CC: Heads of Brewery  
Sherman Blackstone  
Matthew Donner  
  
Concerning Pack Member Tyler Creed  
  
This is a formal challenge of divorce. I, Ruby Cates Creed, challenge Pack Member Tyler Creed to contest the unwanted marriage between myself and Pack Member Tyler Creed. This challenge is to be performed before the entire Pack upon the next full moon. The contest physical combat, as Pack Member Tyler Creed is too ignorant to understand anything more, the winner will be decided by the last Wolf Standing. The combat is to be solely between Pack Member Tyler Creed and myself, any interferences on either's behalf is to be a forfiet to the other.  
  
White Female Ruby Cates.'  
  
Vivian wanted to destroy the fax but she knew she couldn't the challenge was not only sent to her but to other important members of the pack. By Ruby's repeated use of "Pack Member Tyler Creed" she made this fax a formal pack issue that could not be placed aside by the Alpha. She was backed into a corner and she didn't like...once this was taken care of, she would get to the bottom of this.  
  
----------------------Luke's Seattle Adventure Part 1 (Draft)-------------------------  
  
Luke yawned as he opened his eyes slowly, he reached his arm to the left to grab for Sophia to continue with the night's previous activities but found her side of the bed empty. "Sophia!"  
  
"Cucina...I mean kitchen." Sophia called to him. Over the last two days, she had been doing that talking in fluent Italian something he didn't even know she was able to do. Luke smiled as he got out of bed and looked for the pajamas that were left for him by Sophia. When they arrived at the mansion yesterday morning was when the Italian started....fluent and rapid coming from the mouths of everyone around him.   
  
Everything had been weird since he woke up yesterday morning. Sophia was up and dressed in Armani known the less and had a suit hanging for him on the closet door. "Alzisi in ritardo, il relativo gettin. Dobbiamo ottenere andanti. Porti quello," Sophia told him while packing the last of her bags.   
  
"Huh?" He had asked the sleep not gone from his head nor the confusion from the day before when they went shopping and everyone in the town treated Sophia like some sort of Goddess. I looked outside the sun just peeked.  
  
"Sorry, whenever I get ready to go to Seattle I switch into Italian. I said Get up, its getting late. We have to get going. Wear that." She thumbed to the suit, "My nonna starts breakfast promptly at 8, we have to be there before 7:30 so I can make the introductions without interrupting the schedule. Nonna is very strict when it comes to her schedule, so is Zio for that matter."  
  
We were on the rode by 6:30 and on our way. I fell asleep in between Sophia's explanation of her family. There was alot of family and too much to remember, she would just have to remind me later anyway. She woke me up 20 minutes before we were to arrive and handed me a wet towel, "Wash your face, you have drool off the side of your mouth. You are cute when you drool and thankfully we don't share a pillow."  
  
"Are we almost there?" I asked her when I noticed we were in the city. I'd never been to Seattle and expected it to be busy during business hours not at 7 in the morning.   
  
"We are in the small business part of town, the bakers, small restuarants and grocerers are just beginning to open." Sophia explained to him without his asking, she would do that the entire time they were together in Seattle, he wasn't an ignorant country boy but he wasn't ready for the life Sophia lived in Seattle. "We'll be heading to the house in a few minutes."  
  
He really needed to buy Sophia a dictionary with pictures, the 'house' was a huge mansion, thrice the size of the school with about as much land as the WL forest itself. It was definately a candidate for the 'Lifestyles of the rich and famous' or Cribs, hell the houses he'd seen on cribs had nothing on this. He wanted as Sophia approached the two large gates and she reached passed him and pulled out a credit hard. He watched as she waved it over a box with a screen on it and the gates open. "Digital key. Company's new invention for private homes. My cousin, the one getting married, invented it." She pulled into a large concrete area to the left of the mansion. "I won't bother parking it, we'll leave it here and I'll take jetta to our suite then we do some shopping."  
  
  
"You don't have to do this for me." I told her annoyed that she seemed to think I was her personal toy to dress up, "The suit was more than enough...it probably cost more than my house."  
  
"I'm not doing this for you, Luke" Sophia informed me leaning over to kiss him lightly. "I spoke to Sherman about old customs...marriage costums. In the big book no one ever sees, there is a costum about the future mate's family presenting to her male all her family has to offer. That's what I'm doing. You get my father's protection and access to my mother's inheritance. What's your mother's maiden name?"  
  
"Sheridan. Why?"   
  
"That'll be your last name here. You are now Luc Sheridan to the press. They will see you especially if you're with my family so we'll use that name so they can't trace you back to Wolf Lake. We don't need press there." Sophia told him.   
  
Press meant exposure, exposure meant death to the pack....Luc Sheridan, he repeated over and over in his head. He wasn't too happy with this anymore than he was with the entire situation...it was against his male instincts to let his female take complete control of the situation especially the wolf instincts that he demanded protect and control. A knock on the glass interrupted his train of thought. "Progettazione uscire da là in qualunque momento presto!" More Italian, if no one spoke english this weekend was going to be a bust.  
  
  
"Cugino, congradulations sui vostri nuptials imminenti!" Sophia sang out as the door opened and she got out and embraced the man before her. His instincts wanted to hurt the man who dared to touch Sophia, "Luke come out and meet my cousin. He's the one having the party tonight." Family...her family, that squashed his need to maim...a bit. "YOu must be Brooke. Benvenuto alla famiglia!"  
  
"You speak Italian beautifully, I wish I was as fluent but my accent sounds a mix of creole and country...its just terrible." Thank you a fellow confused soul, he thought as he walked to the other side of the car, "Brooke Lynden. YOu must be Sophia's escort..." She introduced herself allowing him to introduce himself.  
  
"Luc Sheridan. Its a pleasure to meet you. Congradulations on your engagement and thank you for inviting me."  
  
"Luc...as in Lucas?" Sophia's cousin asked, "that Lucas? The one you've had-"  
  
"Dite una parola e li ucciderò! Sarà molto lentamente ed estremamente penosamente. Giuro al dio che!" Sophia interrupted.   
  
'I want to know what you told them about me later, Sophia.' I told her mentally. At her denial he turned to the cousin, "Yes, I think I am."  
  
"We'll talk later than." Her cousin answered him, Luke was unable to tell if this was a good thing or bad thing. "Nonna ed il padre è all'interno dell'aspettarli due. Siete fortunati voi non eravate in ritardo. Carlino sta unendoli per la prima colazione, voi è montaggi è in seguito."   
  
'Grandmother and Father are inside waiting for you two. You are lucky you weren't late. Carlino is joining us for breakfast, you're fittings are afterward.' Sophia translated in his mind making things only a little easier and a bit less confusing. 


End file.
